


That Time of Year

by sekaiseifuku



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku's not the only one feeling restless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maria_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maria_chan).



Goku was feeling funny.

It wasn't hungry. It wasn't thirsty or tired, and it wasn't even sick. The only way he could describe it was "funny." 

He had tried to mention it to Sanzo, but Sanzo hadn't seemed too concerned. He'd told him to stop eating so many oranges and piss the fuck off. Goku didn't know what it was, but it _definitely_ wasn't the oranges, even though he'd eaten an awful lot of them.

He'd considered mentioning the feeling-funny to Hakkai, but to be completely honest, Hakkai had been pretty crabby the past couple days and wasn't hiding it very well. Goku figured it was probably because Gojyo had been out on a hunting expedition with some of Sharak's men since Tuesday. 

After flipping through the tattered comic he kept stashed in his knapsack for what seemed like the thousandth time, Goku had decided a little time outside might be just the ticket to help him kick whatever was making him so restless. After all, there were few things a little fresh air couldn't make better. 

They hadn't been at the fortress long, but one of the things Goku really liked about being there was the constant activity that went on around them. To be honest, Keiun had been dead boring, with nothing but monks reading, chanting, and cleaning all day. Here, though, there was always some kind of work that needed to be done, and Goku was more than happy to have something to do. 

Armed with an axe, he was now slowly but surely making his way through the gigantic pile of firewood that needed to be split behind the main kitchen. He didn't know how long he had been at it, but it had been long enough for a steady heat to set in to the muscles of his back and shoulders, which for some reason felt really, really good. He always liked the burn of a good workout or fight, but somehow the repetitive motion of driving a heavy splitting axe through log after log of thick hardwood seemed to be just what he needed. Still, though, he'd been at it long enough that the afternoon heat, combined with the sweat from all the work, was making him feel like he was pretty overdressed.

He set down the axe and grabbed the back of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head quickly and using it to mop the sweat from his hair and around his limiter. Crossing the yard to throw the shirt across the fence to dry, he couldn't help but notice how good the sun and open air felt on his bare skin. 

Like, really, _really_ good. Good enough to send a cascade of goosebumps across his skin and a chill through his body that made him feel like maybe he shouldn't be feeling this good out where anyone could see.

As if the universe was reading his mind, the door of one of the buildings across the street opened and Sharak emerged, followed closely by Hakkai and Sanzo. Goku was raising his hand to wave when he saw Hakkai stop suddenly -- so suddenly, in fact, that Sanzo ran right into him, jolting backwards awkwardly in an attempt to try to maintain both his balance and his pride.

It was at that point Hakkai looked directly in Goku's direction, his eyes narrowing in an expression Goku had never seen before. There was something about it that made the funny feeling he'd been trying to drive away all afternoon flare to back life, stronger than it had been yet. 

"What the fuck?" Sanzo barked, the angry tone of his voice doing something strange and kind of scary to that feeling in the pit of Goku's stomach. It was almost like it was a living thing alive inside him, trying to find a way to crawl out through his skin.

Sharak had stopped and turned, her sharp glance taking in both Sanzo and Hakkai before turning to Goku, then back again. There was a moment of silence where it seemed like she was going to say something, but she instead turned around and continued without a word. 

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, Hakkai?" Sanzo said, his mood obviously not any improved since this morning. 

Goku couldn't help noticing the sharp way Sanzo's mouth moved, practically spitting the obscenity out. The thought that he'd be pretty happy watching Sanzo say "fuck" just exactly like that all day long passed through his mind, lingering a bit before he realized that was not a normal thing to be thinking. In fact, it was weird. 

Like, really, _really_ weird. 

It seemed getting snapped at was just what Hakkai needed to jolt him out of whatever was going on, because his expression shifted back into something approximating normal before he turned to Sanzo and began to apologize. 

"I am so sorry," he began, "I must have gotten distracted..." his voice trailed off as he seemed to look anywhere but in Goku's direction. 

That, too, was weird. 

"Well, get undistracted," Sanzo replied, huffing as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his robe. "We have a mound of bullshit to deal with before we can even think about getting the hell out of here and I am not dealing with it all myself." He bent his head slightly to light the cigarette, inhaling deeply, then blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. 

Goku's brain helpfully reminded him that Sanzo's mouth wrapped around a cigarette and his face oh-so-slightly relaxed in pleasure was another thing he could probably watch all day long. 

As he made his way down the road, Hakkai following two steps behind, Sanzo paused to turn in Goku's direction, eyes narrowed like he _knew_ what kinds of things were floating around in Goku's mind.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he snapped.

"Nothin'," Goku replied, trying really hard to ignore the prickly way his skin felt with Sanzo so close. 

"Hn." Sanzo looked like he didn't quite believe him. "Are you going to stand there, gaping like an idiot all day?"

"No." Goku resisted the urge to fidget.

"Well get back to work, then." Sanzo took a quick drag on his cigarette and exhaled forcefully before adding, "And put on a fucking shirt."

~~~~~~~~~

Two days later and "funny" had turned into something Goku thought was going to send him up a wall. The pile of wood had long since been taken care of, an empty plot had been cleared of rocks and plowed, and three-quarters of a shed had been built. He had also single-handedly taken down Hassan and three of his men in a sparring match, and jacked off no less than nine times.

That last part he blamed mostly on the crazy dreams he'd been having. 

It wasn't unusual for Goku's subconscious to call up images in the middle of the night of a certain someone he might be carrying just a tiny bit of secret attraction to. He was a healthy guy, and like all healthy guys, he had interests that sometimes needed an outlet. If there were nights when he had dreams that involved Sanzo naked and him in close proximity, well ... there was nothing wrong with that. 

It was normal. 

Totally, completely normal. 

Seriously, there was nothing wrong with having a couple of dreams. There was also nothing wrong with letting off a little steam, either, as long as he kept it to himself. Hakkai'd told him that much back when they'd had The Talk. 

Besides, even at his horniest, Goku wasn't nearly as bad as Gojyo.

But what he'd been experiencing these past two nights was way beyond normal. What his subconscious had been producing was way, way more than the bathhouse scrubdowns and heated kissing his dreams usually featured. And if Goku was being honest with himself, he was more than just a little freaked out. He didn't know where the dreams were coming from, but he was pretty sure they were indicative of something seriously wrong with him. 

Because he was dreaming about doing _all kinds of things_ to Sanzo. Things that in waking hours his brain would never, ever have the courage to entertain. 

Things like shoving Sanzo up against a tree and grinding into him while Sanzo cursed him to hell. 

Like biting him in places he knew Sanzo wouldn't be able to hide. 

And -- most mortifyingly -- holding Sanzo face down against the ground while he pulled his pants down and got ready to fuck him. And despite the fact that Sanzo struggled as powerfully as he could, in his dreams Goku somehow knew that Sanzo _liked_ it that way. 

It was that last part that did Goku in every time. 

The worst part about the whole situation, however, wasn't that his subconscious was creating some weird version of Sanzo that liked it rough ... it was that it _wasn't only Sanzo_. 

Sometimes it was Hakkai. 

But with Hakkai, _Goku_ was the one being forced to the ground -- held down by vines stronger than steel -- and unlike in his dreams with Sanzo, he was tormented by a deep, empty feeling that he somehow knew could only be stopped by Hakkai fucking him.

Hard.

Goku squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently. He had to stop that train of thought immediately, or he was going to be going for number ten here real soon. 

He was seriously thinking about heading back outside to finish up work on the shed when the front door swung open. Gojyo, back from his hunting trip, crossed the threshold of their shared cabin, looking as grubby as would be expected from a guy who'd been chasing deer and whatever else out in the woods for the better part of a week. 

"Holy shit, it's hot as balls out there," Gojyo grumbled, taking a final drag off the cigarette dangling from his lips before grinding it out in the ashtray on the table. "I'm sweating like a goddamned whore on night shift."

That was no exaggeration, either. Gojyo had his hair partially pulled back, but the matted darkness around his hairline was obvious. In what had become a common reflex over the past year of being in close quarters with the guy, Goku opened his mouth to complain about the smell, but quickly closed it when it occurred to him that Gojyo didn't smell at all. 

Scratch that ... it wasn't that Gojyo didn't smell. It was more that he didn't smell _bad_. 

In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Gojyo smelled really, _really_ good. And there was something about the whole small room, sweaty good-smelling-Gojyo situation that roused that funny feeling Goku'd been trying to shake over the past couple days and kindled it into something truly horrifying.

 _Oh no..._ He shifted in his chair in absolute mortification. 

He had just popped the boner to end all boners, and it was _Gojyo's_ fault. 

Gojyo stuttered to a halt suddenly, cocking his head like he could somehow sense what had just happened. "What the hell?" he asked, not to anyone in particular, but more to himself or maybe the universe at large.

"I gotta go," Goku blurted. He leapt out of his chair, eyes focused firmly on the floor. "Practice time," he added in a lame sort of explanation as he headed toward the door. That was definitely a lie, but he was banking on Gojyo not knowing exactly when Hassan and his guys sparred. 

Goku knew a nice, out-of-the-way corner with enough room to run through exercises until exhaustion set in, which right now seemed like a great way to distract himself. And, most importantly, it came with an endless supply of fresh, open air that didn't smell of sweaty, boner-inducing kappas.

He suddenly couldn't get out of the room fast enough. 

"Good idea," Gojyo said distractedly. He stepped aside to let Goku pass, but quickly turned around to head back out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. To Goku's rapidly developing horror, Gojyo fell into place next to him as he made his way toward the far side of the compound. 

"You're not gonna believe this shit," Gojyo said in an effort to fill what was becoming a fairly uncomfortable silence, "but we didn't run into a single youkai the entire time we were out there. Six days and not a single one of the bastards in sight."

"What, seriously?" That was actually an interesting piece of news, but Goku's attention was more focused on trying to breathe through his mouth, not his nose. Unfortunately, this seemed to be of little help, because Goku could swear he could _taste_ whatever it was about Gojyo that was spurring on his super-embarrassing, absolutely inexplicable boner. Which, by the way, his worn-out briefs seemed to be just barely keeping contained. 

Goku was torn between wanting to inch closer to Gojyo and wanting to crawl into a hole and die. 

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing ... like they'd all disappeared or something," Gojyo continued, thankfully unaware of any perverted thoughts that may or may not have been going through Goku's mind---

"...and I gotta say, hunting's okay and shit, but it was getting to the point where I would have given Kanzeon's throbbing dick a shot at the ol' backdoor if it would have meant a couple of the bastards showing up. I've been itching for a good fight for days." This was punctuated by a crack of his knuckles that really, really should not have been sexy, but totally was. 

"Gross," Goku commented, a distinct lack of feeling behind the statement. He tried very hard not to think of Kanzeon's dick. 

Or Gojyo's backdoor. 

As they approached the training grounds, Gojyo glanced around with a puzzled look on his face. "Weird ... no one's here."

Goku wasn't about to mention that was because the day's training had finished four hours ago.

"Yeah, fuck it. We can start without 'em." Gojyo reached out his hand, his shakujo materializing in a familiar haze of ozone. He swung it through the air once, then twice, its blade whooshing through the air in a way Goku found to be fairly well as much of a turn-on as the knuckle-cracking thing.

It was at that point Goku realized that there was absolutely, no-question, something really and truly wrong with him. 

Still, he thought as he summoned Nyoibo from its hidden place, there was no harm in a little friendly spar. It wasn't like he had to worry about hurting Gojyo or anything. The guy was _strong_ , which was something Goku had always appreciated. 

He launched himself at Gojyo suddenly, barely giving him enough time to sidestep and gain his footing. 

"Goddamn, kid." Gojyo laughed, his shakujo following the path of his body in an effortless motion. "Give a guy a little advance warning here."

It didn't take either one of them very long to fall into a steady rhythm of swings and parries. They'd sparred with each other so often over the years that it was almost a dance, their moves practiced and comfortable. Today, however, that easy familiarity soon gave way to what could only be described as controlled chaos, and it wasn't long before the occasional deviance from pattern evolved into too-hard blows that caught them both off guard. From there, it was no time at all before the friendly spar escalated into an all-out frenzy of violence. 

There was hardly anyone who could take everything Goku could dish out, and today, Goku wasn't feeling like pulling any punches. To be honest, he was feeling like dishing out one hell of a fight. Any other day and he might have questioned exactly how things got out of hand so quickly, but Goku was way too into the fight to think of anything other than throwing himself at Gojyo with everything he had. 

Funny... fighting seemed to scratch that weird itch almost as well as jacking off.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been going at it when Gojyo threw his shakujo aside and came after him with bare hands, but it was long enough for both of them to have gotten pretty banged up. Goku's nose was full of the scent of the blood that was oozing from a scrape on Gojyo's bare arm and his mouth was full of the taste of his own, fresh from his newly-busted lip. 

It was _awesome_.

He charged, the sound of his own shout bouncing off the nearby buildings back at him, and barreled into Gojyo's chest, driving him backwards until they both hit the fence on the far side of the yard. The dry wood exploded around them with the force of the blow and they toppled to the ground. 

What began as a strange sort of wrestling match soon metamorphosed into an all-out battle for dominance. With every twisted limb and fist to the gut, Goku increasingly felt an overwhelming need to not let Gojyo get the best of him. His focus narrowed, blocking out everything but the movements of their bodies and the taste of the air between them. 

Just as he was about to land what promised to be a spectacular blow directly to Gojyo's face, Goku heard the unmistakable sound of Sanzo's gun going off, the round firing with a loud crack that echoed in his ears and surprised him enough to make him pause. He snapped back to himself, realizing quite suddenly that not only was he straddling Gojyo -- who was flat on his back on the side of the road -- but that he was straddling Gojyo while still in possession of a _raging boner_. 

And as the hardness pressing insistently into his left butt-cheek demonstrated, he wasn't the only one having that problem.

A sound from behind sent a jolt through him, shifting his focus away from how good Gojyo's dick felt against his butt and onto the fact that he really needed to put some distance between them. He scrambled to get off, the uncoordinated motion resulting in a pretty embarrassing topple onto the grass. 

He turned around, following the weird, low sound, and saw Sanzo standing with a large group of people, doing what could only be described as gaping at Hakkai. Because as it turned out, that weird sound was Hakkai _growling_ in their general direction.

"Genjo..." a voice called from behind the crowd. "Are you going to get your youkai under control, or do you need me to do it for you?" The mass of onlookers parted to reveal Sharak, who was looking pretty pissed. And while she may have been speaking to Sanzo, her attention was fully focused on Hakkai, assessing him like he was a threat or something.

But now that Goku thought about it, Hakkai actually _was_ looking pretty scary... 

"Hakkai," Sanzo began, using a voice Goku recognized immediately. It was the one he used when he was 100% not messing around. "Do I need to be worried right now?" His grip tightened around the Smith & Wesson. 

That seemed to snap Hakkai out of whatever kind of weird state he was in. "No," he replied in an uncharacteristically curt way. No apology or anything, which was totally unlike Hakkai.

Goku glanced over at Gojyo, who was now looking across the road at Hakkai in pretty much the same way he looked at a bottle of booze or some of the bar ladies they'd met along the way -- the ones with short skirts and big boobs. And, horror of horrors, Goku's dick practically _leapt_ in response.

Sharak huffed and pursed her lips before turning to Hassan. "Deal with this," she said to him, then addressed the crowd, who were staring at Hakkai like he was going to eat them or something. "Everyone else, how about getting back to what you were doing and giving our guests a little privacy..." 

There was something about the way her voice trailed off that made it obvious there was something she wasn't saying. Goku didn't know what was going on, but from the uncomfortable way Hassan was looking at them, he figured someone at least did. The crowd scattered quickly, obviously not wanting to get on Sharak's bad side.

"So, uh ..." Hassan began, addressing Sanzo after everyone was out of earshot. "I don't know what you normally do about this ..." He paused to clear his throat, even more uncomfortable than before. " ... and I know it's not something they generally discuss with outsiders..."

He looked back and forth between Sanzo and Hakkai, who seemed to be _panting_ for no apparent reason.

"What that fuck are you going on about?" Sanzo said. 

"You know ... well ...” Hassan's face went red as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “… _that_ time of year ..." 

"What time of year?" Sanzo ground out, clearly fed up. 

Hassan's voice dropped low enough that Goku couldn't quite catch what he was mumbling, but it didn't really matter, since Sanzo all but shouted it back at him---

"Mating season?!?" 

Hassan looked like he might explode. "Look ... I know this may be overstepping our bounds..."

"Oh, shit..." Gojyo said under his breath.

"...but we had youkai in residence before the Minus Wave," Hassan continued. "And it's pretty close quarters here, so it's not like we're in the dark about it like everyone else."

"You keep talking, but I don't have a fucking clue what you're going on about." Sanzo glared, his annoyance reaching what seemed to be an all-time record.

"Uh, Sanzo…?" Gojyo began, getting to his feet.

"Shut it, kappa," Sanzo cut him off without so much as looking in his direction. "I will deal with you two and your bullshit very soon." 

"No, seriously, Sanzo..."

"I'm sorry," Hakkai interrupted suddenly, his voice low and dangerous as he shifted his focus away from the two of them and onto Hassan, "but would you have us believe there is some kind of secret youkai _mating season_?" 

The silence that followed was truly amazing.

Back before they'd headed west, Goku'd spent a lot of time trying to learn all the school stuff Hakkai had thrown at him during his visits to the temple. Goku freely admitted that unless he was interested in something, he had a tendency to forget it, particularly when it came to fancy words he only saw in books. But there were some weird ones that stuck with him, simply because they were funny-sounding. 

'Gobsmacked' was one of them. 

And Goku thought that was pretty much the perfect word to describe Hassan's expression right now as he stood gaping at Hakkai. 

After this was all over, Goku figured he might have to reassess his attitude about studying -- fancy words could be super-useful. 

"Guys ..." Gojyo broke the silence. " ... so ... look ... uh, I know none of you have been around youkai a lot..."

"You _are_ youkai!" It looked like Hassan'd finally found his voice.

"Yeah, it's not that simple, man," Gojyo sighed. 

Hassan looked even more confused, which was saying a lot.

"Look," Gojyo started, "Goku here ... we don't know what the hell he is. No offense, kid." 

Goku shrugged. It was true, after all. 

"Hakkai ..." Gojyo continued, "... well, the easiest way to sum his situation up is, 'it's fucking complicated.' And as for me... dude, I'm only half. That shit passes me over."

"Ah, yes Gojyo," Hakkai began, all of a sudden back to his normal, reasonable, non-growling self ---

"There is something about which I've been meaning to speak with you..."

~~~~~~~~~

It was pretty funny how twenty-four hours could change a lot of things.

Take Goku's situation into consideration: twenty-four hours ago, he'd been a pretty normal guy on a pretty normal trip with a couple of friends. Normal, that is, if you didn't take into consideration the whole Minus Wave thing. Or their mandate from the Three Aspects. 

Or Jeep. Goku figured Jeep wasn't the slightest bit normal. Not that that was a problem or anything. A little bit of not-normal was fine. Good, even -- it made things interesting. 

Still though, over the past twenty-four hours, Goku had found himself in a situation that was so out there that he really couldn't do anything but go with the flow. 

Gojyo, for example, had gone from "totally normal, yet kind of obnoxious cockroach" to "smoking hot youkai sex god, complete with youkai mark on the back of his neck and pointy ears that really needed to be bitten." 

No one could really explain why his physical transformation was happening, although everyone agreed it probably had something to do with the interaction of Sanzo's sutra with Sharak's, combined with their proximity to the origin of the Minus Wave. 

And then there was Hakkai. 

Hakkai was experiencing much more of his youkai nature than he ever had before and his limiters were barely keeping it contained. Even with all three limiters intact, his teeth, nails, and ears had lengthened, the faintest outline of vine-like markings traced his skin, and he'd developed a territorial streak that was really quite scary. 

Scary, but also kind of hot. 

And Goku himself ... well ... best as anyone could guess, he had gone through youkai puberty with no one, including himself, really noticing. No one had ever told him that youkai puberty was actually a thing, but truth be told, he was actually pretty happy to have an explanation for his recent, all-consuming fixation on the combination of Sanzo and anything related to sex. 

What this all boiled down to was that they were all currently dealing with a new and very overwhelming set of circumstances, which was what had brought the three of them to where they were at this particular point in time: holed up together in a solid brick structure at the back of the fortress compound. In a truly lucky coincidence, it had been designed many years in the past specifically to keep youkai members of the community safely separated during their yearly mating season. 

Because apparently, the urges that came with mating season made youkai somewhat destructive, as well as dangerous to any humans that happened to be around. Also, certain domesticated animals. 

Goku really didn't want to think about that.

After they'd been safely locked away, the three of them had tried to keep things pretty normal at first, cracking jokes and trying to ignore the fact that they were all sporting boners that were getting worse and worse as the hours passed. 

It was Gojyo who’d broken down first, whipping his dick out and starting to jack off with a mumbled apology. And from there, things had progressed really fast. So fast, in fact, that Goku hadn't really had time to feel uncomfortable about being in the room as two of his best friends tore each other's clothes off and got down to business. 

See, the thing was -- Goku had known for a while now that Hakkai and Gojyo had been sneaking off for private time and hadn't really thought about it too much. Until very recently, after all, sex was a thing that seemed to exist very much separate from Goku.

But today, his mind was fuzzy and his body was practically vibrating with all kinds of urges that were quickly getting pretty overwhelming. Any other day and being confronted with the reality of Gojyo and Hakkai going at it, live and in person, might have been too much. But today, it was a different thing altogether. 

As it turned out, Goku was okay with it. So okay, in fact, that he didn't really have a problem sitting not a half-meter from the two of them, his jeans and underwear discarded, working himself over with a slicked-up palm as he watched Hakkai's dick sliding in and out of Gojyo's ass in a steady, almost harsh rhythm. 

Better than the show happening right in front of him, though, was what happened when he closed his eyes and let his hormone-muddled mind wander. Without effort, it conjured up images of Sanzo from when he’d snuck peeks at him in the bath, and he began to wonder what it would be like if he could do those kinds of things to Sanzo. 

He moaned softly.

He _wished_ he could see Sanzo like that. He wanted it so bad, the feeling was something that felt like it might explode out of him. He tried to picture what kind of faces Sanzo would make. He had no idea, really, but he guessed Sanzo would probably look angry, even when he was feeling really good. Maybe he'd look angry _because_ he was feeling good. 

There was something about that idea Goku liked a lot. He liked the thought of Sanzo losing control, and he liked the idea of being the one to do that to him. 

A low, guttural moan snapped him back to reality, and he opened his eyes to see that Gojyo had reversed positions and was now riding Hakkai, soon alternating between biting his bottom lip and telling Hakkai exactly how good he felt inside him. It should have sounded totally ridiculous -- something Goku would have given Gojyo a world of shit about -- but right then, it was really, really hot.

And Goku really wanted to know what Gojyo was talking about. 

Hakkai shifted suddenly, causing Gojyo to readjust his position and whatever that did, Gojyo liked _a lot_. His whole body arched and he dug his nails into Hakkai's back, dragging them downward and actually breaking the skin, leaving deep scratch marks behind. From the raw groan this elicited, rather than hurting Hakkai, it actually turned him on even more. 

And Hakkai wasn't the only one. Goku found his eyes drawn back to the contrast between the red of the blood and the pale tones of Hakkai's skin. Without realizing what he was doing, Goku leaned in and breathed in the heavy scent of blood and sex. His grip on his dick tightened to the point where it would have been way too much any other time, but there was something about the harsh bite of pain that seemed to double his level of arousal. 

That settled it -- Goku was more than just okay with the whole situation. He was one hundred million percent into it. And considering how incredibly turned on every single part of this situation was making him, he was maybe more than just a little screwed up. He thought maybe this was something he should be concerned about, but he was distracted by Gojyo's hand suddenly wrapping around his wrist and tugging. 

"C'mere," Gojyo growled, his voice low and rough as he pulled Goku forward. "You don't gotta stay over there."

The only thing that stopped Goku from jumping the both of them was the fact that he didn't have the slightest idea what he would actually do. Because despite Gojyo having just invited him over, the guy hadn't stopped riding Hakkai's dick. 

This dilemma was short-lived, because as soon as Goku got within better reach, Gojyo reached out and wrapped his hand around Goku's dick, giving it a slow, drawn-out pump that felt so good it practically crossed Goku's eyes. He stared down as the tip of Gojyo's finger, still wet with Hakkai's blood, pressed into Goku's slit, sending a full body shudder through him. 

"If you want some help with this," Gojyo said, licking his lips, "I've been told I give one hell of a blowjob." He released Goku's dick and to Goku's shock, actually _licked_ the blood and precome off his finger.

Goku's dick throbbed and he seriously thought about just standing up right there and feeding it directly to Gojyo, but every instinct he had was telling him he'd better check with Hakkai before moving a muscle. Because he really wanted to keep all his body parts intact. 

"He's not exaggerating," Hakkai murmured, as if he was reading Goku's mind. He tightened his grip on Gojyo's waist, his nails just barely piercing the skin. "You'll have to change positions, though..." This last part was directed at Gojyo.

Before Goku could say anything, yelling erupted outside, loud enough to be heard through the walls of the building and followed by the sound of the heavy wooden door braces being quickly removed. The door flew open, hitting the stone wall with a bang and revealing Sanzo, red-faced and flanked by two panicking guards. 

All of them were shouting at once. "Sanzo-sama, you can't ..." "... incredibly bad idea..." " ...the fuck out of my way!"

Seeing the two men so close to Sanzo created a sudden, almost overwhelming urge for violence in Goku. He was almost on his feet, ready to take them both down, before the more rational part of his mind shoved that thought back, focusing instead on the fact that _Sanzo was there_.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Sanzo's gaze shifted between the three of them, slowly taking in the entire scene. Goku couldn't help but notice there was a deep flush high on Sanzo's cheeks, which ignited the burning, hungry feeling inside him. 

"Get out," Sanzo said finally, his voice low. Despite the fact this was directed at the guards, he did not turn to face them. Instead, his focus was solely on Goku.

"Sanzo-sama,” one of the guards finally stuttered. “I beg your pardon, but I really must---"

"I said _get out_." Sanzo barked, cutting him off and turning to the both of them. "These idiots aren't going to do a damned thing. They’re not going to do anything because they damned well know I will shoot them between the eyes if they so much as think about it. Right?" 

This last part was directed in their direction. 

"Yes, Sanzo." Hakkai was surprisingly calm for someone being threatened with a bullet to the brain while he was currently _inside_ someone else.

"Now fuck off," Sanzo said to the guards. "And don't hang around outside either ... go the fuck home." With that, he actually shoved the two of them through the doorway and slammed the door behind them. “And leave the braces off the door – I’ll let myself out," he shouted. 

An awkward silence filled the room. 

Sanzo remained still, his body turned away from them as his back rose and fell with one, then two breaths. He suddenly spun around, his expression filled with barely contained fury that was directed entirely in Goku's direction.

"You..." he began, voice strangled. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it suddenly, grimacing before grinding out---

"What the _fuck_ are you doing to me?!" 

Goku couldn't understand it, but he could literally feel the rage vibrating off of Sanzo. He was more pissed than Goku had ever seen him before, but there were other things in that feeling too. He was confused... and ...

" _Stop that_ ," Sanzo spat. "Whatever youkai shit you're pulling right now, you will stop it and you will stop it immediately. Or I will stop it for you." 

The Smith & Wesson made a sudden appearance. 

"Sanzo, I ain't doin' nothin' ..." Goku replied quickly, but Sanzo wasn’t having any of it.

"Stop," Sanzo said, cutting him off, then pushing off the door and starting to cross the room. "Don't even _start_ to pull that bullshit with me. Because I know there is no way in hell the pornographic fantasy-fest that's been assaulting my mind for the last hour is coming from anywhere but you." He reached the pallet where the three of them were, reached down, and grabbed Goku by his shirt, jerking him to his feet---

"You will stop this bullshit, and you will stop it right now."

Goku inhaled sharply to begin to protest that he really and truly hadn’t been doing anything, but all thought stuttered to a halt as his senses were flooded with the reality of Sanzo being _right there_. He could feel the heat of Sanzo's body through his robes, hear his rapid breathing, and see the throbbing, angry pulse in his forehead. He could also smell him, nothing like Hakkai or Gojyo or anyone else, and everything like the fantasies he'd had for what seemed like forever. 

Sanzo let go of Goku's shirt suddenly, taking a step backwards, like he was reconsidering how smart it was to be that close to three horny youkai. Goku's hand moved of its own accord, grabbing Sanzo by the wrist, very much like Gojyo had done previously, and pulling him forward. He buried his nose in Sanzo's robes, breathing in deeply when a shock of intense arousal jolted through him. It took a long moment for him to pinpoint where exactly that had come from, but when he did, it was like the world shifted on its axis and everything was suddenly weird and crazy and wonderful. 

Because he was smelling was Sanzo’s dick. And it was _hard_

Sanzo’s dick was hard and leaking and Goku could _smell_ it.

Before he could realize it, he was moving -- reversing their positions and tackling Sanzo to the ground in a swift, unavoidable motion. He could hear the metallic sound of the Smith & Wesson hitting the stone floor and the soft “unf” of the wind being knocked out of Sanzo’s lungs. 

While Goku should have questioned exactly what he was doing, his instincts quickly destroyed any rational thought as they were overwhelmed by the feel of Sanzo's body finally underneath his, gasping for air. His flailing arms were easily pinned to the blankets of the pallet as Goku mindlessly ground his dick against Sanzo's, a deep growl building in his chest. There was something about the rough fabric of Sanzo's jeans against his dick that added a delicious edge of pain, making him want to chase it somehow further, thrusting once, then twice, even more roughly.

Something changed -- shifted suddenly -- and whatever it was caused Goku to still suddenly, the rational part of his brain resurfacing and screaming at him that there was something _not right_ about the whole situation.

It took him a second, but Goku soon realized that what he was feeling from Sanzo had changed. Sanzo was still angry and confused and very much turned on, but something had shifted that Goku couldn't understand.

He released Sanzo's arms, sitting up abruptly and looking down at him, fully expecting a series of fists directly to the face. But the fists didn't come. Instead Sanzo lay still, staring up at him with a weird expression on his face. After a couple seconds, his eyes fell shut and he sighed---

" _This_ is how it's going to happen?" 

He shook his head before opening his eyes again. 

"I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less fucked up." His reached up and grabbed Goku by the shirt again, this time pulling him down until Goku's mouth connected with his harshly.

Kissing Sanzo was nothing like Goku had imagined, and he had imagined it a lot. Sanzo's mouth was fire, somehow hard and soft at the same time, and the feel and taste of Sanzo's tongue against his own made Goku's entire body vibrate with need. A small moan escaped Sanzo's throat as Goku shifted to a more comfortable position, causing his dick to rub against Sanzo's again, and it felt so good he thought he might die. His instincts were screaming at him to tear Sanzo's clothes to shreds, hold him down, and fuck him until he passed out from exhaustion, but there was no way Goku was going to lose control again. 

He pulled back for a second, looking at Sanzo.

"What?" Sanzo asked sharply, his face flushed and breathing more rapid than Goku would have expected.

"Uh ..." Goku's mind was overflowing with a million possibilities and he didn't know if any of them would be okay with Sanzo. He wanted to ask if he could touch Sanzo. If he could take off his clothes and suck his dick. If Sanzo wanted to fuck him ... or maybe if Sanzo would let _him_ do the fucking. 

Before he could say anything, Goku was made very painfully made aware of the fact that they were not alone by Gojyo opening his big fat mouth--- 

"If he ain't killed you by now, kid, I don't think he's gonna." 

A quick glance in their direction revealed that Sanzo's arrival hadn't put much of a dampener on Gojyo's enjoyment of Hakkai's dick; he was still riding Hakkai like his life depended on it. 

"If you don't shut up right now," Sanzo said to Gojyo before Goku could respond, "I will fucking kill you."

"Before you arrived," Hakkai said breathlessly, "we were discussing other ways to occupy Gojyo's mouth." He gave a sharp thrust upward, causing Gojyo to gasp. "Perhaps we could resume that conversation..."

If Goku's thinking hadn't been totally scrambled, he might have thought it was pretty funny how properly Hakkai talked while fucking. Instead, though, it seemed like his brain was short-circuited from the taste of Sanzo on his lips, the feel of his jeans on his bare dick, and the possibility of a blow-job on the horizon.

"That sounds like a damned good idea," Sanzo said, his voice low and rough. He sat up, shoving Goku toward them. 

A quick change of positions and Gojyo was on all fours, crawling toward Goku. He rose to his knees in front of him and leaned in so that his hair fell around Goku's shoulders. "You okay with this?" he asked softly, his breath ghosting in Goku's ear. 

"Yeah," Goku nodded vigorously. There was nothing the three of them could possible come up with that he _wouldn't_ be okay with at this point. His dick was throbbing and his skin felt like it would catch on fire at any minute. He was absolutely burning up. 

"Take off his shirt, first," Sanzo said from behind them, less a suggestion and much more an order.

As Gojyo began unbuttoning his shirt, Goku could hear the matching rustle of Sanzo's robes, then the metallic sound of his zipper. He began to turn around, wanting to see Sanzo undressing, but was distracted by the rush of cool air against the bare skin of his chest as his shirt slid off, and the motion of Gojyo once again dropping to all fours. Without warning, Gojyo reached out, took Goku's dick firmly in his grasp and licked the head in a long, drawn-out motion. 

Goku didn't realize that the low moan that filled the room came from him.

"How does he taste?" Hakkai asked, positioning himself behind Gojyo and laying a hand possessively on the small of his back.

"Fucking amazing," Gojyo replied breathlessly before taking the head fully in his mouth and sucking softly, then teasing Goku's slit with his tongue. Goku thrusted his hips forward in an attempt for more. 

"Greedy," Sanzo muttered, suddenly immediately behind him. 

Gojyo groaned around his dick as Hakkai slid back into him, the vibration doing something so incredibly good to him it made Goku's eyes flutter shut. His head fell back and when he opened his eyes, he saw Sanzo staring down at them. And what struck him even more than the fact that Sanzo was naked and hard and standing right there, was the look in his eyes as he watched Goku's dick as it went in and out of Gojyo's mouth. 

It was dark and intense, and it made Goku _hungry_.

"Sanzo," he panted. 

"I don't even know how fuck this is going to work..." Sanzo commented to no one in particular.

"If Goku is on his knees," Hakkai said in an eerily calm voice, as if he weren't still steadily fucking into Gojyo at an increasingly rapid pace, "You can take him from behind while Gojyo continues."

Goku had never moved as fast in his entire life. He pulled out of Gojyo's mouth and scrambled to his knees as Gojyo quickly repositioned himself. He felt the air around them move as Sanzo knelt behind him and placed a single hand on his shoulder. 

If Sanzo's kiss had been fire, the feel of his hand on Goku's bare skin was an explosion that left a trail of molten desire as Sanzo ran it down his back. The wet heat of Gojyo's mouth was soon joined by the feel of slick fingers teasing, then slowly sinking into him. The stretch of two, then three fingers moving in and out of him combined with the feel of Sanzo's hair against his neck felt so, incredibly, amazingly good ... but it still wasn't nearly enough.

Goku arched his back, trying to get Sanzo's fingers deeper inside, but that only made him _ache_ with the need for more.

"Greedy," Sanzo said again, removing his fingers suddenly. 

"No..." The deep, burning emptiness left behind made Goku groan in frustration. "... Sanzo ... please..." 

And then Sanzo was flush against his back and pressing into him, not with his fingers, but with the long, thick length of his dick. Goku suddenly felt like he might actually pass out from how good Sanzo felt, filling him up in exactly the way he'd been craving since this whole crazy thing had begun. 

Sanzo set a rapid pace, thrusting up into him again and again, each time a little deeper as Goku's body got used to the feel of Sanzo fully inside him. There was something about the combination of Gojyo's mouth sliding up and down his dick and Sanzo fucking him increasingly harder and harder that felt so good, he thought might die. 

Goku's muscles suddenly and inexplicably went lax, causing his body to fall against Sanzo's, like he couldn't even support his own weight anymore. Sanzo's arm went around his waist, pulling him close, which incredibly made his dick sink even _deeper_ into Goku, hitting something inside that forced a sharp cry from him.

"Go ... Gojyo..." he stuttered, "I'm ... I'm gonna..." 

"He likes to swallow." Goku heard Hakkai say from what seemed like miles away. "Don't you, Gojyo..."

The vibration of Gojyo's reply around his dick, combined with the feel of Sanzo hitting whatever it was inside him that felt so good had him teetering on the edge for an impossibly long time. Goku's body tensed as Sanzo's thrusts grew harsher and more erratic, his breathing sharp and rapid in Goku's ear, and then suddenly Hakkai was groaning in pleasure and Gojyo was moaning as he swallowed arond Goku's dick and Sanzo was _coming inside him_. 

The combination of it all sent white-hot pleasure coursing through Goku’s veins as he came harder than he had ever thought was possible, the world going fuzzy around him as he spilled into Gojyo's mouth for what seemed like forever. 

What happened next was a blur. 

Goku felt himself being moved, but he didn't know who was doing it or where they were going. What he did know was that was more relaxed than he’d felt in ages and that he really didn’t feel like moving. He let himself just lie there for a while, dazed and sleepy, enjoying the tingly feel of satisfaction. It wasn't too long, however, before the the smell of cigarette smoke, combined with the slow return of that funny feeling in his stomach, brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and realized quite suddenly that he was curled around Gojyo with his head _in Sanzo's lap_. 

He was also hard ... again ... and Gojyo didn't seem to be minding that at all. In fact, based on the way Gojyo was grinding his butt against him, it was definitely seeming like round two was going to be starting sooner rather than later. 

That thought was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. 

"Uh ... apologies for the interruption," Hassan's voice called out tentatively. "But Sharak-sama sent me to check to make sure Genjyo-sama is unharmed..." 

Goku felt Sanzo tense before he exhaled a lungful of smoke into the stale, sex-laden air of the room. "Fuck..." Sanzo mumbled, before turning toward the door---

"You can tell Sharak to mind her own damned business," he shouted back.

"Ah ...” Hassan paused before continuing, “She also sent food... if you're all decent, I can bring it in..." 

"Leave it out there and fuck off," Sanzo responded, just a little too quickly.

Goku's stomach chose that particular moment to let out a long, low growl. 

Gojyo rolled over just enough to catch Goku's eye. "Seriously?"

"What?" 

"Five seconds ago you were pretty much rubbing yourself off on my ass and now you're thinking about food?” He huffed. “Really, I'm hurt..." 

"You're the one who was humping me, pervert!" Goku shot back, propping himself up with one arm. There was no way he was going to take the heat for this one.

"Although," Gojyo said, "we really should eat while we can."

"Hmmm?" Hakkai mumbled softly.

Goku suddenly realized that not only was Hakkai sitting directly behind Sanzo, but that one of his claws was toying idly with Sanzo's nipple and Sanzo was _allowing it_. More than just allowing it, by the state of his dick, Sanzo seemed to be enjoying it. A lot.

And Goku's dick liked the sight of that. Although, if Goku was being honest, his dick was liking an awful lot recently. 

"Yeah," Gojyo continued, "well ... this is gonna go on for a while, and all ..."

" 'A while.' " Sanzo repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "What the fuck does 'a while' mean?"

"Four ... maybe five days?" Gojyo said as he stretched and stood up, crossing to the door. 

Goku watched all the blood suddenly drain from Sanzo's face. “You've got to be shitting me.”

"Nope." Gojyo smirked, obviously enjoying the sudden look of panic that flickered across Sanzo's face---

"The fun's just started ... Sanzo-sama."


End file.
